Musa's Song About School
by smilejkl
Summary: Musa is being bullied at Alfea by the other Winx and guys except Layla, Nabu, and RRiven. Musa keeps a journal and writes to her mom in it. Mysa writes a song and then sings it in front of RF and Alfea. What will happen? I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB! OR THE SONG! Song by Rachel Crow: Mean Girls. (I only made the part where it says 'Musa' instead of 'Rachel'. Better than it sounds!


**Musa's Song To The Winx And More**

_Dear Mom,_

_ It happened again. Flora told me that you and dad weren't that important and that I deserve to have lost you both. Bloom and Stella destroyed the flute you gave me when I was 1. I used magic to repair it though. Tecna threw my guitar in the fire. I used magic to save it as well, but it's draining alot out of me. Helia, Timmy, Brandon, and Sky helped them with it. Layla and Riven were there helping me, again. I wrote a new song! Wanna hear it? Here goes._

_**Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side**_

_**'Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table**_

_**Calling me everything but my name**_

_**Need I remind you again just call me Musa**_

_**How would you feel if you running home crying**_

_**Lock yourself in your room**_

_**Don't want anyone to see ya**_

_**While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself...**_

_**I won't let it get to me no more.**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far**_

_**No, No it's not okay**_

_**What do you know about me**_

_**Do you wanna know what I think**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**How would you feel everytime you go to school**_

_**Someone's lookin at you weird, calling you a LOSER**_

_**All these girls wearing bubble gum pink**_

_**Guess I didn't get the memo 'cause they're laughing at my blue shirt**_

_**Well I hope you feeling good about treating someone you know like a perfect stranger**_

_**'Cause it's easier than standing by my side**_

_**Ooohh**_

_**I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it get so far**_

_**No, No it's not okay**_

_**What do you know about me**_

_**Do you wanna know what I think**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**Loud mouth, Cafeteria star**_

_**Maybe somebody was cruel to you**_

_**So you think that's what you're sposed to do**_

_**One day it might be you**_

_**When you need a friend but you're no longer cool**_

_**When everyong leaves when you walk in the room**_

_**I just hope they forgive you**_

_**I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far**_

_**No, No it's not okay**_

_**What do you know about me**_

_**Do you wanna know what I think**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_Well Mom, that's it. It's called Mean Girls. I just wrote it on Tuesday and I've only showed it to Layla and you. I'm showing it to Riven tonight. I hope he likes it. I hope you and Dad are proud. I love you both. Please, ask God to make this stop._

_ Love,_

_ Musa ;)_

"Miss Musa." I heard. I looked up to see Ms. Griselda standing in the front of the classroom. "Class was dismissed 5 minutes ago." she said. "OH!" I yelled. I grabbed my books and ran out. I felt like I was forgetting something, but I didn't have time to check.

**With Griselda:**

"Hmmm." I said as I picked the journal up. It had a violet music note on the front cover and a picture of Miss Musa and Mr. Riven on the back. I could tell that it belonged to Miss Musa. I opened it to see what was inside, and found a passage. I read it to myself as the students for my next class came in. As I read the last line, I was shocked. I was always on high alert for things like this and I've yet to see this activity with this group. "Ms. Griselda?" my student Amaril asked. "Oh. Class, read pages 405-440 in your textbooks while I'm gone." I said as I walked hastily to Miss Faragonda's office with the journal. "Miss Faragonda. I found this journal that belongs to Miss Musa Knightly in my class after she left, and the contents are very disturbing." I said as I handed the book to Faragonda. She read it over and looked ay me. "I'll go to her dorm right now and ask her somethings. I want to see if she'll preform this in front of Alfea and Red Fountain on Friday." she said getting up. "Alright. I hope she gets better." I say. "Me to." she says. I walk to my classroom and begin teaching.

**With Musa:**

"Where's my journal?!" I yelled. "Your what?" Layla asked me cofused. "My journal! You know, the one with Mean Girls in it?!" I said quickly. "Uh oh!" she said. She got up and helped me look for it. Then, there was a knock at the door. Layla walked over and answered. "Muse. Faragonda is here to see you." she calls. "Okay. I said. I walked up to her and asked Miss Faragonda to come into mine and Layla's room and I asked Layla to come with me. "Musa, Griselda found your... journal... in her classroom today. She saw the passage to your mother with your new song in it and showed it to me. So I was wondering, would you sing the song in front of Red Fountain and Alfea?" she asked me. "Ummm... sure." I said. "Great! Thank you very much!" she said walking out. "Are you sure you want to do this Muse?" Layla asked me. "Yeah. I have to. Even if my Mom and Dad aren't there." I said. I started crying and Layla hugged me. Tomorrow was Friday. I wasn't scared. I was happy. To get it all out. Finally.

**At the concert the next day:**

I was backstage with Layla and Riven. "I love you. You can do this." Riven said kissing my forehead. "Thanks." I said softly. "Muse. You're on." Layla said. "Good luck." Riven whispered while kissing me. "Thanks." I repeated. I walked out onstage. "Hey guys! I'm Musa and I have a special song I wrote just the other day here, and I want do dedicate it to four special people and their boyfriends. Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna, this is to you." I said into the microphone. The music began and I started to sing. I stared at Flora, Stella, Bloom, and Tecna through the whole song.

_**Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side**_

_**'Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table**_

_**Calling me everything but my name**_

_**Need I remind you again just call me Musa**_

_**How would you feel if you running home crying**_

_**Lock yourself in your room**_

_**Don't want anyone to see ya**_

_**While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself...**_

_**I won't let it get to me no more.**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far**_

_**No, No it's not okay**_

_**What do you know about me**_

_**Do you wanna know what I think**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**How would you feel everytime you go to school**_

_**Someone's lookin at you weird, calling you a LOSER**_

_**All these girls wearing bubble gum pink**_

_**Guess I didn't get the memo 'cause they're laughing at my blue shirt**_

_**Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger**_

_**'Cause it's easier than standing by my side**_

_**Ooohh**_

_**I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it get so far**_

_**No, No it's not okay**_

_**What do you know about me**_

_**Do you wanna know what I think**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**Loud mouth, Cafeteria star**_

_**Maybe somebody was cruel to you**_

_**So you think that's what you're sposed to do**_

_**One day it might be you**_

_**When you need a friend but you're no longer cool**_

_**When everyong leaves when you walk in the room**_

_**I just hope they forgive you**_

_**I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far**_

_**No, No it's not okay**_

_**What do you know about me**_

_**Do you wanna know what I think**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**Imma just comb you outta my curls**_

_**Mean girls, mean girls**_

_**You no longer run my world**_

As I finished, I broke down in tears and dropped to my knees onstage. "MUSA!" I heard Layla scream. She ran to my side with Riven close behind. Riven pulled me into his lap and tried to calm me down. Layla picked up the mic and said some words. "To the rest of the Winx, we've thought about it, and we're done! That's right! Musa and I, we're out! We quit the club! Nabu and Riven aren't hanging out with the boys either. You should be ashamed!" she spoke. I felt Riven take it and tell me to cover my ears. I did as I was told and I heard him say something as well. "You girls used to love Musa as a friend. Heck, even more than a friend. A SISTER! Then, you decide to tease her for not having EITHER of her parents?! Nabu, Layla, and I wonder what runs through your sick and twisted minds sometimes. Well you know what? Musa's special! She's the fairy of music! Music is the sound of a set of lungs! The sound of breathing! The sound of a heartbeat! I sometimes wonder why she uses her power to help YOU FOUR! Really, YOU EIGHT! Seriously, Musa's an awesome girl. And I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend. I'm telling the hard core truth! So leave her alone!" he screamed. He picked me up and carried me ofstage and up to mine and Layla's room. Layla I know had to stay behind because she has four hours of dancing now. Riven sat on my bed and sat me in his lap. I felt him rubbing my back and humming a tune in my ear softly. He wasn't usually like this, but for me, I get all his attention. It was maybe 10 P.M. now. I couldn't see the clock. My tears were blurring my vision. Riven had his head on top of mine and he was still trying to calm me down. "Muse. Shhhh. You're okay. Everything's alright. I'm here. You're safe. I'll get Faragonda to let me stay with you for awhile. You're okay." he cooed in my ear. I still didn't calm down. He leaned down and kissed my nose. I started to calm down alot. Leave it to Riven to get me to calm down. I looked up at him with a red nose and eyes. "Hey. You're okay." he whispered as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He then kissed me and craddled me for awhile longer. I finally felt safe. In Riven's arms. "I know." I whispered softly.


End file.
